L'assassin
by Klaroline28
Summary: Levi vient du bas de la société et est assassin. Il a comme mission de tuer le dirigeant de ce pays, Eren. Pour cela, il va se faire passer pour un jeune homme en détresse afin qu'Eren le recueille. Il va se rapprocher de lui, découvrira un jeune homme tout à fait contraire à se qu'il pensait. Arrivera-t-il tout de même à tuer le jeune roi ? ERERI
Levi avait toujours eu l'envie de tuer. Toute sa vie, il avait exercé son temps à ça, enchaînant les entraînement, les repas nutritifs,... mais lorsque son père lui avait passé le flambeau, il ne s'était pas sentit spécialement prêt mais avait tout de même fait son travail. Après tout, être assassin n'était pas rien. Il ne fallait pas avoir une grande conscience. Tuer des gens et ne pas avoir de remords avaient été une grande difficulté au départ mais grâce à l'aide de sa fidèle amie, Hanji, qui l'avait toujours soutenu depuis l'enfance, il avait réussit à dépasser tout ça malgré qu'il aie eu plusieurs fois l'envie de la tuer.

Pendant quelques années, il avait exercé ce métier à la perfection enchaînant meurtres sur meurtres tout en passant un peu de temps avec ses amis. Seulement lorsque le roi avait ordonné l'exécution de son père et de ses 2 fidèles amis, Isabelle et Farlan, il n'avait pas su contenir sa colère et avait commencé à nourrir sa haine contre la royauté.

Alors lorsque son boss, Erwin Smith, lui avait confié un nouveau meurtre, celui du fils Jäger, il s'était fait une grande joie d'accepter. Il avait passé plus de 2 semaines à mettre au point un plan afin que absolument tout soit parfait. Quand il se sentit enfin près, il partit prévenir son boss ainsi que ses amis.

Il entra dans le bureau, ne se préoccupant pas de toquer à la porte. Erwin était sur son bureau entrain de régler les derniers papiers pour le départ de Levi. Il ne releva même pas la tête lorsque l'assassin s'assit sur le siège devant lui. Il attendit quelques instants que le brun se décide à parler mais écouta tout de même sa respiration.

-Erwin, je suis près, t'as finis ?

-Je vais bien et toi ? À part ça, oui, je vais avoir finis pour ce soir. Tu devras juste faire le voyage par toi-même.

-Tsk, j'aurai même pas de cheval pour y aller plus vite.

-Désolé Levi mais j'ai pas d'autres choix, il faut que tu sois le plus discret possible.

-Ouais ouais. Dépêche-toi, j'ai pas tout mon temps, je dois encore aller voir la binoclarde sinon elle va pleurer après mon départ.

-D'accord, sois pas trop sévère avec elle.

Levi ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'en alla. Il fit la même chose que pour son boss et entra dans le bureau d'Hanji.

Elle n'était pas assassin comme lui mais ayant un grand intérêt pour les sciences, elle faisait partie de l'équipe et disséquait des personnes quand il le fallait. Avec un intérêt purement scientifique évidemment. Elle était également d'une grande aide pour les plans et les formations des débutants. Elle était carrément vitale pour leurs affaires. Il s'assit pareille que pour Erwin mais Hanji réagit aussitôt.

-Leviiiii je suis si contente que tu sois venu me voir !

-Oï calme-toi la binoclarde. C'est pas avec joie que je viens mais j'ai pas envie que tu passes ton temps à te plaindre auprès d'Erwin après mon départ, dit-il avec dégoût.

-Mais Levi, comprends-moi. Tu vas tellement me manquer.

-Ouais, peu importe. Je venais juste te dire que je pars ce soir alors fous pas le bordel en mon absence, c'est compris ?

-D'accord. Ne te m'éprends pas du petit, d'accord ?

-Ta gueule. Je le déteste ce gosse.

-Pourtant il est vraiment mignon.

-Tsk.

Ceci fut le dernier mot de Levi avant qu'il ne sorte du bureau. Il retourna à sa chambre et se coucha dans son lit. Il devait dormir un peu avant ce soir. Après tout, un long voyage l'attendait.

-E&L-

Il partit le soir même comme prévu. Juste avant son départ, Erwin et Hanji l'attendait pour un dernier au revoir, Erwin lui donna les papiers et Levi commença à partir. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois et commença son trajet.

Sachant qu'il partait à la tombée de la nuit, au levé du jour plus ou moins, il devrait être arrivé. Le stress montait déjà en lui, il le ressentait toujours lorsqu'il avait un grand assassinat à accomplir. D'autant plus que celui-ci vengerait son père et ses 2 amis.

Le trajet était long, Levi devait traverser une forêt mais n'avait pas peur d'elle. Il avait l'habitude des histoires effrayantes, son père lui en racontait tout le temps quand il était petit, de plus, il l'avait déjà traversée plusieurs fois. Le brun avait quelques bagages lourds bien qu'il avait essayé de prendre le strict minimum.

Sur le trajet, il ne croisa pas un seul villageois même le matin. Ils étaient tous reclus dans leurs maisons, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait puisque tout l'argent que les villageois possédaient avant s'épuisait à mesures des taxes qu'ils devaient à la royauté selon Erwin.

Lorsqu'au petit matin il arriva à bonne destination, le brun était exténué, il n'avait pas dormit du trajet, avait à peine manger et mourrait de soif. Au moment où il arriva juste devant le château, l'immense porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains en sortit. Au début, il ne fit pas attention au brun mais il le remarqua lorsque Levi lui demanda de l'aide. Aussitôt, il appela des serviteurs en renfort afin d'aider le brun. Il demanda une chambre pour le reposer ainsi qu'à manger et à boire pour le revigorer. Ils les accompagna jusqu'à la chambre d'amis et prit les bagages pour les poser près de la garde-robe. Quand Levi fut poser sur le lit, il le rejoignit et s'y assit sur le bord. Le jeune homme posa une main sur le front du brun pour s'assurer que celui-ci n'était pas trop chaud. Il n'avait pas envie que son invité attrape de la fièvre dans sa demeure car cela compromettait également la santé de ses serviteurs. Il patienta quelques instant et observa Levi. Il le trouvait plutôt séduisant avec ses cheveux ébènes et son regard froid mais tout de même réconfortant. Bizarrement, il sentait une sorte de connexion qui les liaient sans savoir comment. Lorsque ses serviteurs revinrent dans la chambre, il s'éloigna et les laissa faire. Il aida Levi à boire sans lui adresser une parole puis l'aida à manger. Les serviteurs étant partit, ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Le châtain avait vraiment envie de laisser le brun se reposer mais la sécurité obligeait à lui poser des questions.

-Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Oui, répondit Levi froidement.

Il savait pourtant que pour paraître moins suspect, il devait être plus gentil mais s'était complètement à l'opposé de sa nature. Il ne pouvait pas être sympathique sans placer quelques insultes dans ses phrases. IMPOSSIBLE ! Sinon ce n'était pas lui.

Après sa réponse, il sentit le châtain mal à l'aise. Il le voyait se gratter la nuque cherchant sûrement comment l'aborder sans se faire agresser. Pendant tout le temps où le jeune homme chercha quoi dire, le brun l'analysa. Il lui trouvait de beaux cheveux châtains sûrement très soyeux aux touchés, de magnifiques yeux émeraudes ce qui confirma le fait qu'il soit bien au château des Jäger. Son père avait les mêmes. Sa silhouette avait l'air plutôt svelte et grande. Il sursauta légèrement quand le fils Jäger reprit paroles.

-Alors que fais-tu par ici ?

-Je viens de loin et j'espérai trouver refuge ici, répondit-il en adoucissant sa voix.

-Tu comprends que je ne peux pas te faire confiance tout de suite ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Si tu es poursuivis par un tueur, tu pourrais m'attirer de nombreux ennuis.

-Je comprends gamin mais n'aie pas de soucis, je me ferais discret.

-D'accord mais appelle-moi Eren. Je vais te laisser dormir un peu et quand tu te sens bien, appelle un serviteur et je viendrai si je suis disponible, dit-il en se levant.

Il était près à sortir mais examina une dernière fois Levi en espérant franchement qu'il était honnête.

-E&L-

Lorsque Levi s'éveilla, il remarqua de suite la chambre de luxe vide dans laquelle il se trouvait. Seulement après cela, il se rappela les paroles d'Eren le jour d'avant mais n'ayant aucune envie de l'attendre dans la chambre. Il en sortit sur la pointe des pieds.

Le problème étant que le château était immense et qu'il n'aurait absolument aucune chance de s'y retrouver mais cela ne le découragea pas dans sa mission. Il traversa lentement le couloir en se faisant discret. Il entra dans la première pièce à sa gauche et remarqua qu'elle était identique à sa chambre. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup d'invités apparemment puisque la chambre était vide et qu'aucun son n'émanait de l'étage en bas, mais cela ne lui fit pas peur, au contraire il fut d'autant plus enthousiaste à l'idée d'en savoir plus sur la royauté. Il franchit une autre porte quelques pièces plus loin. Il vit rapidement la dégradation de la pièce. Le lit n'était pas fait et on aurait facilement put dire qu'il n'avait pas été changé depuis un bon moment. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le lit n'était-il pas changé alors qu'il y avait un bon nombre de serviteurs ? Étaient-ils seulement réellement des serviteurs ? Une certaine puanteur se dégageait de la pièce que qui fit froncer les sourcils de Levi qui trouvait cela complètement dégoûtant ! Il y entra néanmoins un peu plus et vit qu'une salle de bain était raccrochée à la chambre ce qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Il s'y dirigea et vit qu'elle n'était pas tellement plus entretenue que la chambre.

Il soupira et décida de noter tout ça dans un coin de sa tête et de partir. Quand il fut dans sa chambre, comme demander, il appela un serviteur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva et lui dit qu'Eren n'était pas disponible. Levi se plaignit en silence du gamin insolent qui ne faisait rien pour les autres mais qui était trop occupé pour prendre soin de son invité. Il se promit de remonter les bretelles à ce gosse mal élevé quand l'occasion se présenterai.

Il demanda à l'homme de chambre de lui apporter de quoi manger ainsi qu'une serviette et des vêtements propres. Ce qu'il fit assez vite mais pas assez pour Levi, bien évidemment.

-Voici des habits propres seulement je crains qu'ils ne soient trop grands pour vous mais ce sont les seuls qu'ils nous restent, navré mon cher.

-Ouais ouais, ça ira maintenant partez.

La mauvaise humeur de Levi fut accentuée par ce manque de vêtements à sa taille. Mon dieu mais que faisait ce gosse pour avoir ça ? Ça ne collait clairement pas avec l'idée qu'il s'était fait de lui en partant ! Un gosse riche qui n'aide jamais les autres, qui traite mal ses serviteurs, insupportable,... Et mille et une chose encore. Néanmoins, il mangea tout de même et partit se laver. En revenant, vêtu des vêtements encore trop grands pour lui de quelques bons centimètres, il fut surprit de voir le jeune homme dans sa chambre habillé très sobrement. Simplement vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt légèrement trop petit de couleur verte qui se mariait parfaitement avec ses yeux émeraudes.

-Je suis content que tu ailles mieux. J'espère que tu as su bien dormir malgré ton voyage.

-Oui, ça va, répondit-il froidement.

-J'ai encore quelques choses à faire. Ça te dirait de m'accompagner ? Tu pourrais visiter un peu comme-ça.

-Oui... D'accord.

Levi était réticent à l'idée de l'accompagner. Il n'avait nullement confiance en ce jeune et craignait qu'il ne veuille se débarrasser de lui mais il n'avait d'autres choix que d'accepter puisqu'il se devait d'en apprendre plus sur cette famille pour venger ses proches.

-Bien. Je t'attends en bas d'ici 5minutes le temps de préparer les chevaux.

Le châtain n'attendit pas de réponse et s'en alla. Certes, il trouvait le brun attirant mais s'en méfiait. Il était rare les personnes qui cherchaient refuge par ici puisque plus rien n'allait.

Levi se leva et descendit comme Eren le lui avait demandé. Il entra dans la salle à manger où un serviteur se trouvait.

-Monsieur vous attend dehors.

Le brun hocha la tête et sortit le rejoindre. Il le vit brosser les chevaux. Ils étaient tout d'eux châtains ce qui le fit légèrement sourire. Il s'approcha et se racla la gorge pour faire remarquer sa présence. Eren se tourna vers lui, lui sourit et s'expliqua :

-C'est ma jument. Je l'ai eu quand j'étais petit, on avait quelques difficultés financières mais j'en rêvait depuis tellement longtemps. Alors lorsque ce fut mon anniversaire, ma mère me l'a offerte. Je ne l'ai plus jamais lâchée.

La jument se frotta à lui et il ria, prouvant la grande complicité qui les unissaient. Il continua à la brosser quelques instants puis repartit ranger les affaires, la laissant à Levi.

La révélation d'Eren perturba beaucoup Levi. Pourquoi avoir dit qu'ils avaient des difficultés financières alors qu'ils étaient clairement riches ? Pour lui, s'était clairement une excuse des parents pour ne pas l'acheter. Ils avaient certainement pas envie d'en acheter une pour faire plaisir à leur fils alors il ont inventés une excuse. Ça se tenait bien. S'en était même logique venant des meurtriers de ses proches.

Levi était d'ailleurs triste que les parents d'Eren ne soit plus en vie. Il aurait voulu qu'ils vivent pour ressentir la peine de la perte d'un proche. Même si sa mort allait faire une polémique auprès du pays, tout était arrangé. Erwin allait reprendre la fortune afin d'aider ces habitants. Ils seraient bien mieux avec lui comme roi qu'un gamin égoïste.

Lorsqu'Eren fut revenu, il tendit un manteau à Levi qui refusa immédiatement. Il était hors de question de se faire chouchouter par quelqu'un de la royauté excepté pour la mission mais là il ne pouvait vraiment pas. Eren l'y obligea en l'enfilant lui même et lui sourit en voyant sa tête.

-Tsk. Sale gamin.

-Tu me remerciera plus tard. Maintenant monte.

Levi monta sans difficultés ayant l'habitude des chevaux, il regarda Eren monter facilement et leva les yeux en l'air en voyant sa tête toute fière. Eren démarra et Levi le suivit en silence. Il n'avait rien à lui dire après tout. Après quelques temps, il remarqua le vent qui soufflait beaucoup, lui pinçant la peau. Il est vrai qu'Eren avait bien fait de lui faire enfiler son manteau de bourge.

-Oï.

-Heu oui ? répondit Eren pas sûr de lui.

-Merci pour le manteau gamin.

-Avec plaisir...

-Levi, appelle-moi Levi.

-D'accord.

Levi pouvait sentir d'où il était le sourire d'Eren bien qu'il ne le voit pas. Il avait l'impression de déjà commencer à le connaître. S'était mauvais.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'un petit village reculé dans la forêt. Il avait l'air accueillant mais le brun n'aurait pas voulu y vivre pour autant. Eren se tourna vers lui.

-On est arrivé.

L'assassin hocha la tête et continua à le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans le village. Il était très animé pour un petit village au beau milieu de la forêt. Levi vit le châtain descendre de son cheval et il fit de même, le suivant à la trace. Il ne voulait pas perdre une miette des échanges qui se ferraient par ici.

Le jeune homme avança et alla à la rencontre d'une femme qui était occupée à laver son linge. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et elle se redressa immédiatement. Elle l'enlaça, reconnaissant la personne qui était venue. Eren se détacha, gêné de cette étreinte et lui sourit doucement, sourire qu'elle lui rendit en me regardant.

-Qui est-ce ? Ton prétendant ? ria t-elle.

Il est vrai qu'Eren était un beau jeune homme mais Levi n'était pas là pour sa main, il était plutôt là pour qu'il crève.

-Non, répondit-il froidement. Je suis Levi...

-Il vit au château pour le moment, le coupa t-il. Il avait besoin d'un refuge.

Le femme sourit au brun et se présenta :

-Je suis Petra, la femme de Mike. J'espère que vous serrez bien au château. Eren est tellement généreux avec tout le monde malgré le manque d'argent...

-Eren !

Une petite fille brune courra dans les bras du prénommé Eren qui la rattrapa facilement avant que celle-ci ne l'enlace. Elle ne ressemblait pas à Petra aux niveaux des cheveux et des yeux mais on pouvait reconnaître un air de ressemblance au niveau du visage. La brune s'éloigna légèrement d'Eren et lui demanda la raison de sa venue.

-Alors grand-frère, pourquoi t'es là ?

Grand-frère ? Levi avait du manquer quelque chose là. D'accord, ils se ressemblaient légèrement niveau cheveux mais à part ça...

-Mikasa, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas appeler Eren comme-ça. Ça le gêne, expliqua Petra. Regarde, il est venu avec son amoureux en plus, dit-elle en pointant du doigt Levi.

-Quoi ? Mikasa et Levi demandèrent.

-Je rigole bien sûr !

Eren se joigna à elle pendant que Mikasa lançait un regard noir à Levi et que celui-ci fusillait sa mère du regard.

-Et puis quoi encore. Jamais je me marie avec un gosse pareil !

Eren se tourna vers lui, son sourire se fanant. Le brun eut mal au cœur en voyant le regard que le châtain lui renvoyait mais il n'avait pas su répondre sympathiquement. Il reposa Mikasa et donna quelques pièces à la famille.

-J'espère que ça ira pour vous.

Et il s'éloigna allant à une maison plus loin. Il fit la même chose, parlant un peu puis donnant quelques pièces. Levi continua à le suivre tout le long ne prononçant pas une seule parole.

Plus tard, ils rejoignirent les chevaux et partirent, faisant signe aux villageois. Durant tout le trajet, Eren n'adressa pas une seule parole au brun, sûrement vexé de ses dires.

Pourquoi Eren n'avait donné que quelques malheureuses pièces à ces gens ? Il était pourtant clair qu'ils avaient besoins de plus pour survivre. Était-il égoïste à ce point ? Pourtant cette femme avait bien dit qu'il était généreux, pourquoi ? Durant tout le trajet, Levi pensa à Eren.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, le crépuscule était déjà tombé. Ils laissèrent les cheveux aux domestiques et allèrent manger dans la grande salle à manger où on avait déposés un plat à chacun. Leurs nourritures étaient cazi inexistantes. Seulement un morceau de viande et quelques petits légumes. Ils commencèrent en silence et les doutes revinrent à la charge pour Levi.

Pourquoi si peu de nourritures ? Fessait-il exprès ? Voulait-il affamé Levi ? Pourquoi avoir été aussi hospitalié à son arrivé mais maintenant ne n'offrir presque rien ? Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens pour Levi. Ce fut Eren qui brisa le silence :

-J'espère que Mikasa ne t'a pas trop embêtée. Vois-tu, je suis comme sa deuxièmement famille alors elle est très protectrice envers moi.

Le brun vit le nouveau roi rire doucement. Ce fut la première fois que Levi y prêta une quelconque attention. Il avait un rire cristallin sans en être dérangeant pour autant. Son rire était même plaisant. Il se surprit à sourire doucement, ce qui était extrêmement rare !

-Non, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je peux la comprendre.

Merde. Mais pourquoi disait-il ça ? Le but n'était pas de lui raconter sa vie après tout ! Il devait le tuer pas lui révéler ses secrets.

-Je suis désolé qu'elle t'ait prit pour mon amoureux.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, Eren. Vraiment, insista-t-il.

Eren lui sourit en réponse. L'assassin était bien obligé d'être gentil avec ce gosse mais le plus surprenant était qu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour autant de vraiment forcé. Il y avait quelque chose qui les reliaient, il le ressentait. Les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent à leur assiette et finirent dans le plus grand calme. Après le repas, Levi insista pour débarrasser, ce qu'il fit. Le châtain le remercia et l'invita à aller se coucher car une autre grande journée les attendaient demain. Surprise de l'hôte comme disait Eren. Le brun obéit et partit se changer. Il mit le jogging et le simple t-shirt -trop grand- qu'avaient déposés les serviteurs. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, mais ça le gênait tout de même un peu de se voir servir. Chez lui, il devait se servir lui même ou demandait à la binoclarde lorsqu'elle passait par là.

Il se mit à penser à ses amis. Que pensaient-ils à cet instant ? Qu'il allait réussir ? Il l'espérait mais il n'avait aucune garantie. Ils lui manquaient ces deux cons. Il aurait aimé les avoir avec lui pour la mission, avoir ses deux amis de toujours.

Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus aucun bruit dans le couloir, il se leva doucement et sortit de sa chambre. Il marcha dans le corridor comme il put, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Le brun s'avança et rejoignit une porte au fond, l'ouvrit en silence et y entra. Ce qu'il vit l'étonna. Un énorme coffre-fort s'y trouvait sans même être caché, non il était exposé aux yeux de tous. Levi s'y dirigea, prit la poignée et s'aperçut qu'il était ouvert. Regarda à l'intérieur et rien, enfin presque. Seulement une poignée de monnaie était présente. Il n'en restait que pour nourrir une famille, peut-être et encore. L'assassin fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi si peu d'argent s'y trouvait. Il n'y avait absolument aucune logique. Les événements s'enchaînaient et le brun continuait de complètement sécher.

Il repartit cependant dans sa chambre, laissant les différentes portes comme elles étaient et partit dormir essayant de ne pas trop penser aux derniers événements. Après tout, une longue journée l'attendait demain. Cependant, il devait se montrer prudent, il commençait à s'attacher un minimum au gosse.

-E&L-

Gagner sa confiance, s'était tout ce que Levi devait faire aujourd'hui. Il devait la gagner afin de mettre au mieux son plan à l'exécution, bientôt il pourra planter un couteau dans le cœur de ce traître. Son devoir sera accomplit et son père sera fière de lui. Tout ces entraînements, ses régimes n'auront pas servit à rien. Tout cela sera récompensé. Ses amis l'admiront et il deviendra l'assassin le plus prit de leur génération. Il fera des cartons, tuera pour son plaisir et pour ceux des autres. Il sauvera un jour une jeune fille en détresse et l'épousera. Ils auront quelques enfants, 1 peut-être même, vivront heureux et Levi lui apprendra le métier comme son père auparavant. Voilà son plan. Voilà la vie qu'il s'était choisit.

Néanmoins, il n'en était pas encore là. Pour le moment, il était à cheval avec le gosse, en route vers une destination inconnue pour lui. Il savait tout de même que ça leur prendrait toute la journée puisqu'Eren avait prit soin d'emmener un sac à dos avec leur repas. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, à cheval. Une fois de plus, Eren était devant parlant dans le vide. Enfin, il parlait à Levi mais celui-ci ne répondait que rarement. Une conversation de sourds en quelques sortes.

Le trajet dura pas mal de temps et Levi en eut vite marre demandant plusieurs fois par demi-heure quand ils arriveraient. S'étaient d'ailleurs les seules paroles qu'ils adressaient au jeune homme depuis hier soir. Depuis qu'une tonne de questions flottaient dans sa tête. Quand ils furent arrivés, Levi ne regretta pas de ne pas savoir leur destination auparavant, s'était splendide. Un grand lac s'y trouvait entouré d'arbres et de sapins. Le soleil se reflétait à la surface de l'eau. Le brun en resta bouche bée. Comment pouvait-il existé un endroit ainsi sans que personne n'en connaisse l'existence. Pendant une seconde, il en oublia même sa mission, ses projets et voulu juste embrasser Eren pour lui faire découvrir se coin. Façon de parlée. Levi n'était pas gay.

Il s'enleva de son cheval et rejoignit le roi qui était assit plus loin, ayant déjà prit l'initiative de descendre. Il s'assit à ses côtés et excisa un léger sourire en voyant les joues cramoisies de son ami. Lui qui sortait 2 shorts de bain était hyper gêné de devoir se montrer devant son invité.

-Tu peux te tourner, je verrai rien.

Eren hocha la tête, ses joues ayant toujours leur teinte rougie.

-J'en ai pris un également pour toi, l'informa-t-il.

Ainsi il détourna la conversation et partit plus loin se changer. Levi fit de même de son côté, se rendant compte que sa mission devenait de plus en plus facile. Il revint et rejoignit Eren qui avait déjà déposé ses affaires plus loin et qui commençait à se baigner. Seulement de ses pieds à ses chevilles, il était baigné lorsque Levi fut près de lui. Le châtain lui sourit et prit sa main. L'assassin dévisagea leurs mains alors que Eren ne le regardait déjà plus. Il n'y prêta plus attention et poussa le jeune dans l'eau. Seulement ne pensant déjà plus à leurs mains enlacées, ils s'écroulèrent l'un comme l'autre dans l'eau glacée. Levi étant sur le jeune garçon qui avait sa tête qui dépassait de l'eau, heureusement. Ils se relevèrent l'un comme l'autre et commencèrent à se jeter de l'eau en rigolant pour Eren et en râlant pour Levi.

Plus tard, ce fut l'heure du repas et Eren entraîna l'assassin dans l'herbe. Il lui passa une serviette et son repas. Levi le remercia et installa sa serviette par terre afin de s'y coucher. Ils mangèrent en silence, le châtain l'ayant imiter. Après cela, ils trouvèrent le moment parfait pour s'endormir tranquillement. Eren ronflant et Levi se plaignant, pour changer mais finit tout de même par s'endormir.

-E&L-

Lorsque Levi se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut Eren, torse nu à ses côtés. Il se délecta de la vue qu'il lui offrait avant de le regarder dans les yeux pour le voir éveillé, regardant le ciel. Il se coucha de la même manière, c'est-à-dire sur le dos, les mains sous la tête.

-Bien dormis ? demanda le châtain.

-Oui, merci.

-J'ai trouvé cet endroit une fois lorsque je me promenais étant petit. Mon père refusait toujours que j'aille dans les bois mais évidemment, je ne l'écoutais pas. J'étais bien trop fasciné par le monde extérieur. Que ce soit par les personnes ou par les endroits comme celui-ci.

-Je n'en savais rien, commenta Levi.

-Comment aurais-tu pu le savoir ? Mon père ne s'intéressait pas à ce qui me fascinait c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il me reprochait d'être un futur mauvais roi.

-Eren...

Levi n'avait pas les mots sur ce que le gamin lui disait, il n'avait jamais été informé de tout ça. Erwin non plus d'ailleurs. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il devait tuer Eren et non son père. Si le père en question avait été tué plus tôt, leur pays se porterait sûrement beaucoup mieux.

-C'est rien. J'ai l'habitude, tu sais. La pitié ça me connaît ainsi que l'ignorance.

-Je ne ressens pas de la pitié, Eren. Ton ignorance, je ne peux pas la comprendre mais le reste, je peux.

Eren ne répondit pas aux dernières paroles de Levi mais tourna la tête vers lui. Il le contempla en silence commençant par ses cheveux ébènes, sa peau blanche, ses yeux d'un gris profond et finit par ses fines lèvres. Une envie irrésistible de goûter à ses lèvres le prit mais il n'en fit rien sachant d'avance qu'il se ferait repoussé. Il se remit à regarder le ciel.

-On ferait mieux de repartir. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, expliqua-t-il.

Le brun opina, ils se levèrent, se rhabillèrent et commencèrent à partir à cheval.

-E&L-

Le lendemain, Levi se leva serein bien que sa mission était toujours d'actualité, il commençait à mieux cerné le jeune et avoir de plus en plus de facilités à lui montrer de l'attention. Il s'habilla et alla dans la salle à manger s'attendant à voir Eren qui l'attendait après la journée qu'ils avaient passés hier. Même s'ils avaient passés la soirée séparés, Eren ayant quelques affaires à réglés, Levi espérait quand même revoir le sourire du jour d'avant. Il demanda donc aux serviteurs où il se trouvait mais tous lui répondirent la même chose. Partit pour des affaires. Le brun décida donc qu'il était temps d'enquêter un peu plus afin de faire avancer la mission. Il sentait bien que son affection pour le châtain commençait dangereusement à se développer à mesure des choses.

Ce fut donc vers 11h, sac sur le dos, pique-nique dedans, qu'il s'élança vers la forêt pour rejoindre le petit village qu'il avait visité avec Eren quelques jours plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il arriva, plus tard dans l'après-midi, il remarqua tout de suite les villageois qui lui souriaient, le reconnaissant. Seule une personne ne semblait pas si joyeuse de le voir, Mikasa, évidemment. Elle lui lançait un regard à en glacer plus d'un mais pas lui, étant assassin professionnel. De plus, il en avait déjà vu des plus féroces. Une petite fille ne pouvait pas avoir l'expertise de grands tueurs à sang froid.

Il descendit rapidement de son cheval et alla à la rencontre de Petra, la femme qu'il avait rencontré avec Eren. Celle-ci était accompagnée de Mikasa.

-Levi ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, l'embrassa-t-elle seulement Levi s'éloigna vite de cette étreinte. Mikasa dit bonjour à l'ami d'Eren.

La brune ne fit pas un geste ne regardant même pas l'assassin.

-Soit, fit Petra, soudain mal à l'aise. Eren est avec vous ?

-Non, désolé, il avait quelques affaires à régler. Je suis venu pour vous demander quelques informations.

-Oh bien sûr, entrez.

Il suivit la jeune femme dans la maisonnette. Celle-ci n'était pas très grande mais assez pour contenir ce qu'il fallait. Presque tout était regroupé dans la cuisine. Il imita Petra et s'assit à la petite table au centre. Elle lui proposa du café qu'il déclina préférant le thé.

-Alors que vouliez-vous savoir ?

-Ça fait longtemps qu'Eren vous donne de l'argent ? Je veux dire, je viens de loin et beaucoup disait que le roi, ici, n'était pas très généreux. Voyez-vous, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à arriver ici alors ça m'a beaucoup surpris qu'il m'accueille et qu'il vous donne de l'argent et à beaucoup d'autres aussi.

-Oui, ça fait des années qu'Eren est comme-ça, avant s'était ses parents qui étaient au pouvoir, ils n'aidaient personnes, ils n'en avaient que pour avoir plus et encore plus de pièces mais leur avidité n'a laissé à Eren quasiment rien. Mais malgré tout, depuis qu'il est au pouvoir, il nous fournit à nous et à d'autres, de quoi survivre tout les mois. Il sait bien qu'on a beaucoup de mal avec les voleurs et autres. Il est merveilleux ce garçon.

-J'ignorai tout ça. Peut-être ne faut-il jamais suivre les rumeurs, fit-il ironique.

Erwin et Hanji devaient bien être au courant de tout ça alors pourquoi ne rien lui avoir dit à nouveau ? Levi resta encore quelques heures auprès de la famille puis repartit au manoir quelque peu impatient de voir Eren et de continuer à en apprendre sur lui.

-E&L-

Le soir en rentrant au manoir, il s'occupa du cheval dont il était responsable ne laissant pas les serviteurs faire leur boulot. Il avait besoin d'un petit moment pour se ressourcer avant de revoir Eren. Il trouvait ça bizarre que depuis le voyage dans le village et au lac, son monde commençait à s'égayer, à devenir meilleur. Chaque jour, il ne découvrait que du positif à ce jeune homme qu'il détestait pourtant avant.

Il finit par rejoindre la salle à manger s'attendant à nouveau à y retrouver Eren qui lui poserait pleins de questions sur l'endroit où il était et ce qu'il faisait mais celle-ci était vide, une fois de plus. Mais où pouvait-il bien avoir disparu ? Seul une simple feuille était sur la table. Levi s'en approcha et la prit en main, lisant l'inscription. Même si tout le monde ne savait pas lire à leur époque, lui le savait. Son père lui avait apprit, lui disant toujours que ça pourrait lui être utile pour une mission.

« Donnez-nous tout l'argent que possède le roi au levé du soleil à l'entrepôt interdit dans la forêt et on vous rendra Eren. Sinon on n'en entendra plus parler et vous serez le prochain. »

Comment bien commencer la soirée ! Levi se décida donc à parler un peu avec les serviteurs avant de commencer la marche vers l'entrepôt. S'était justement une bonne façon d'en savoir plus sur leur richesse. Ils les trouva dans leur appartement se fichant de leur intimité ou de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire au moment où il entrait. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs occupés à ranger leurs affaires après leur longue journée à ne rien faire si ce n'est que le ménage, un peu. Ils se relevèrent de suite à la venue du brun.

-Dîtes-moi de suite ce qu'il reste de la richesse ! exigea Levi dans le plus grand calme.

Tout les entraînements qu'il avait fait avec son père lui avait permit de garder le plus grand calme dans toutes les circonstances.

-Monsieur, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne reste plus rien. Les parents de Monsieur Jäger ne lui ont rien laissés.

-Je ne pense pas que vous compreniez très bien ! Des personnes là dehors sont entrain de crever de faim alors qu'ici ont se la coule douce. Eren a disparut, on la kidnappé, ils demandent de l'argent.

-Mais il ne reste plus rien, on ne sait absolument rien faire. J'en suis sincèrement désolé.

Levi s'en alla en colère contre ces serviteurs, contre le monde pour lui mentir et ne jamais savoir l'aider un tant soit peu. Ok, la vie n'est pas facile mais il ne faut tout de même pas exagérer, il est ici pour tuer Eren et comprendre pourquoi jamais personne ne les a aidé pas pour le sauver, merde. Seulement, il n'avait plus le choix, il allait devoir tuer les petits cons qui avaient enlevés Eren car seulement lui était autorisé à le tuer.

Le brun se mit donc en route pour aller sauver Eren. Il ne prit pas son cheval, ne voulant pas faire trop de bruit et se faire remarquer. Levi ne voyait pas beaucoup à travers le pénombre mais grâce à la lune, il pouvait tout de même voir où il allait à quelques mètres. La forêt était très calme la nuit, si se n'était que le bruits des chouettes et de ses pas, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre.

Il arriva à l'endroit de rendez-vous après une bonne demi-heure de marche complète. Seulement, il fit le point avant d'entrer. Il ne savait pas combien de personnes se trouvaient dans cet entrepôt ni même s'ils étaient armés. Heureusement, il était bien entraîner pour faire face à ce genre de situation. Il devrait s'en sortir indemne mais ce n'était pas si sûr concernant Eren. Il ne devait sûrement pas savoir se défendre ni même comment réagir. L'assassin espérait juste le retrouver pas trop amoché.

Il finit par entrer dans l'entrepôt en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possibles ce qui n'était pas gagné du à la porte qui grinçait. L'endroit était sinistre, peu éclairé. Levi entendit de suite plusieurs personnes qui parlaient, il laissa donc la porte ouverte pour apporter un minimum de clarté. Il s'avança sans trop faire de bruit jusqu'à distingué clairement la conversation.

-Alors Jäger pas trop peur de finir en pâté pour chien ? Ça fait bien longtemps depuis l'école dis-moi, ria un des kidnappeur.

-Va te faire voir Kirschtein.

-C'est pas très gentil ça, dis-moi ! Il semblerait que tu aies besoin de plus de leçons. Tu ne crois pas Connie ?

-Je suis d'accord, Jean.

Le prénommé Connie frappa le jeune Jäger au ventre, celui-ci s'effondrant d'autant plus sur sa chaise. Jean éclata de rire devant l'air désespéré d'Eren.

-J'espère que ma vengeance te plaît. Si seulement tes vieux n'avaient pas assassiné mon copain. C'est dommage pour toi mais je demande réparation. Tu n'auras plus rien Jäger, plus rien du tout. Plus de famille, plus d'argent, plus personne pour s'occuper de toi.

-Je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de Marco ! Mes parents n'ont plus... Ils ne voulaient pas qu'autant de personnes ne meurent. Ils ne devaient que tuer les traites, il n'aurait jamais tué Marco sans raison valable, Jean. Crois-moi.

-J'en ai que faire de tes justifications, fit Jean en frappant le jeune roi au visage.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs en sang, remplit de bleus qui commençaient à apparaître. Levi s'approcha lentement des deux jeunes présents qui retenaient Eren. Une fois assez près, il défit sa ceinture et attrapa celui au crâne rasé au cou avec. Étant surprit le jeune Connie ne sut réagir et Levi n'eut aucun mal à lui briser la nuque. Pour des personnes ayant kidnapper un roi, il s'attendait quand même à ce qu'ils se débattent plus que ça. Mais s'était sans compter sur Jean qui avait réussit à prendre un morceau de bois lorsque le brun était occupé avec Connie. Il eut le temps de le frapper au visage, ce qui fit que Levi s'écroula, se tenant la joue qui commençait déjà à saignée. L'assassin reprit vite du poil de la bête, se releva et lui asséna un coup de poing en guise de remerciement pour sa joue. Il asséna un deuxièmement coup mais avec sa ceinture cette fois-ci et ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à voir le corps sans vie du jeune, une grande marre de sang s'étalant sous sa tête.

Il avait légèrement perdu le contrôle mais il avait besoin de ça pour ne pas s'en prendre de suite au châtain à cause des paroles prononcées par Jean. Ses parents avaient faits bien trop de mal autour d'eux. Il se rappela enfin qu'Eren était présent également et se tourna donc vers lui. Il était toujours attaché à sa chaise, son regard sans vie posé sur Levi qui était couvert de sang ne lui appartenant même pas pour la plupart. Il baissa cependant le regard quand celui-ci croisa celui de l'assassin. La honte de le voir ainsi le rongeant. Lorsque Levi s'approcha et l'aida à se relevé de sa chaise en enlevant les différentes cordes, il ne broncha même pas malgré la scène qui venait de se déroulé devant ses yeux. Durant tout le trajet pour retourner au manoir qu'Eren passa dans les bras du brun, aucun d'eux n'osa adresser une parole à l'autre. Ils restèrent complètement muets.

-E&L-

Levi allongea Eren dans sa chambre et alla chercher plusieurs serviettes qu'il mouilla pour éponger les blessures du jeune homme. Son corps était vraiment fortement meurtri à certains endroits. Il passa son temps à s'en occuper n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il s'était passé. Et ce fut ainsi pendant quelques jours.

-E&L-

Quelques jours s'étaient passés depuis l'enlèvement et le sauvetage, aucune paroles n'avaient été échangées depuis. Eren et Levi se trouvèrent dans la chambre du plus jeune lorsque l'un d'entre eux osa enfin parler. Ce fut Eren qui prit sur lui :

-Merci...

-C'est rien, le coupa le brun.

-Laisse-moi finir ! s'énerva le jeune homme. Merci de m'avoir aidé mais tu n'étais pas obligé de le tuer Levi. Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? J'essaye de diminuer la criminalité pas de l'augmenter. Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

-Il aurait pu te tuer, tu le comprends ça ? Il serait devenu quoi ce pays sans toi ?

Levi savait très bien que ce qu'il disait n'avait pas vraiment de sens puisqu'il devait le tuer d'ici quelques jours mais il avait besoin de justifications.

-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu faire ? On croule quand même sous les dettes, je m'en sors plus Levi. Ce sera bientôt l'anarchie ici...

-Alors relève-toi plutôt que de te montrer lâche !

-Comment ?!

Levi ne trouva rien à répondre. Lui-même ne savait pas comment faire pour entretenir un pays alors comment pourrait-il le conseiller ?

-C'est bien ce que je me disais. Et puis s'était quoi ce numéro que tu m'as fais là ? T'es malade ou ça se passe comment ? Sans déconné.

-Tais-toi, tu sais rien de moi, ok ? Fit le brun en se levant sous l'effet de colère.

-Fais-moi taire alors ! rétorqua le plus jeune en se levant à son tour.

-Je peux pas. C'est contraire au règles, dit-il en s'énervant.

-Qui se soucie franchement des règles ? fit le châtain en s'approchant dangereusement du brun.

-Eren...

-Levi... Arrête de te mentir.

Eren prit le visage du brun en coupe et approcha ses lèvres. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent faisant frissonner les deux hommes. L'atmosphère chauffa à mesurer que le baiser s'approfondit. Le châtain passant sa langue afin de rencontrer celle de son amant. Celui-ci s'écarta, à bout de souffle, lui sourit et se rapprocha pour rentamé le baiser ne se satisfaisant jamais assez de son compagnon. Il fit passer le t-shirt du châtain par dessus sa tête et le sien par la même occasion, entrecoupant le baiser. Ils reprirent de suite après se souriant l'un l'autre à travers. Le brun poussa doucement le châtain jusqu'au lit où ils étaient assis quelques minutes encore auparavant, le dominant de tout son poids. Il quitta la bouche de son amant pour venir embraser le cou du châtain, suçotant, mordant sa peau par moment. Elle était délicieuse. Il y laissa quelques traces et descendit vers son torse toujours un peu meurtri par les coups reçus quelques jours plus tôt. Cette fois, au lieu d'avoir des pensées négatives à cette vue, il embrassa les différents bleus s'y trouvant.

Eren étant déjà au bord de l'extase ne s'étant jamais offert le plaisir de faire l'amour auparavant. Il voulait rencontrer la bonne personne pour vivre sa première fois et il pensait justement l'avoir trouvée. Lorsque le brun passa sa langue sur les différents bleus qui l'habitaient, il ne ressentit que du plaisir ne pensant même plus à leur dispute. Ni même à la raison. Il renversa la tendance lorsqu'il sentit le brun descendre vers ses parties intimes. Il lui sourit et dévora ses lèvres, dieu ce qu'il embrassait bien ! Il ne s'en lasserait sûrement jamais. Il commença doucement à enlever le pantalon et le caleçon du plus vieux, celui-ci lui lançant un regard se voulant rassurant. Lorsque la verge de Levi apparu le châtain prit légèrement peur, ne sachant que faire.

Levi le remarqua et prit la main d'Eren, le guidant au début. Il posa leurs mains sur son sexe et commença à faire des vas-et-vient jusqu'au moment où Eren se sentit confiance et lui lança un regard pour qu'il le lâche. Il s'y prit donc seul et Levi s'étonna qu'il le fasse si bien d'ailleurs. Eren se surprit même à gémir à la vue du visage rempli de luxure du plus âgé, il prit donc encore plus de liberté et lécha doucement le bout du sexe du brun. Lorsqu'il éjacula dans la main de son amant, Levi émit un léger bruit de dégoût, il détestait cette substance lorsqu'elle était rejetée. Après tout si elle est rejetée c'est qu'on ne veut pas d'elle. Eren comprit rapidement et s'en alla chercher une serviette, il en profita par la même occasion pour enlever son pantalon et son caleçon. Il revient en essuyant la semence de son amant de sa main puis enleva celle présente sur le ventre du brun mécontent du temps qu'il a prit. Lorsqu'il eu finit Eren compta se remettre à califourchon sur Levi mais celui-ci ennuyé du au temps refusa.

-Allonge-toi morveux.

-Mais Levi..., essaya de protester Eren.

Ce fut sans compter Levi qui lui fourra ses 3 doigts dans la bouche.

-Suce, l'obligea Levi.

Il savait tout de même que s'était la première fois du châtain donc il essaya de ne pas trop forcer. Lorsqu'il estima ses doigts assez humidifiés, il tourna le châtain et remonta ses fesses y faisant entrer un de ses doigts lentement sachant la douleur de la première fois. Il savait que le jeune homme grimaçait de douleur mais il devait passer par là pour ressentir la luxure. Il était hors de question que lui se fasse dominer par un jeune. Le brun se décida au bout d'un moment à y faire entrer un deuxièmement, prenant la verge de son amant en même temps. Il lui laissa le temps de s'y habitué et commença de lent va-et-vient sur son sexe pour le détendre. Il entra rapidement le troisième et commença des va-et-vient à l'intérieur, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux également pour l'écarter au maximum et pour qu'il aie plus de facilité à entrer par après.

Lorsqu'il se sentit près et qu'il éjacula sur les draps, Eren se tourna et embrassa Levi pour lui faire comprendre. Celui-ci commença donc à entrer en son amant doucement malgré son excitation du aux nombreux gémissements qu'il entendait auparavant. Lorsque le châtain s'habitua, Levi se fit plus violent dans ses coups de reins, le jeune homme pensant mourir d'extase. Le lit grinçait, de nombreux bruits émanaient de la chambre, les corps transpiraient, les caresses se multipliaient, les baisers commençaient à exprimer leur amour naissant.

Tout était parfait si seulement l'assassin ne devait pas tuer son amant...

-Je t'aime Levi...

Et ce fut la dernière parole venant d'Eren que Levi entendit, ses larmes dévalant ses joues. Il ne s'était pas autorisé à avoir une faiblesse et pourtant...

-E&L-

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se leva il découvrit une lettre de son ancien amant sur le bureau. Il s'y approcha et lut lentement, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

« Eren,

Je suis désolé pour ce que tu as vécu. Je devais te tuer mais je n'ai pas pu, pardonne-moi. Cette nuit fut la meilleure de ma vie. Ne m'oublie pas. J'espère que cet argent pourra t'aider un minimum à remonter la pente. N'essaye pas de me retrouver et fais attention aux gens que tu croises.

Levi. »

-E&L-

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu ! Laissez-moi pleins de reviews pour me dire qu'Eren et Levi auraient du finir ensemble xD. En espérant vous revoir bientôt !


End file.
